Shopping!
by DarkLink23
Summary: Okay, the smasher's go shopping at the Kohl's, Food Lion, and Best Buy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Super Smash Brothers, or any of their characters.  
  
Roy: Hmmm....I'm hungry. Let's see what there is to eat!  
  
Roy opens the pantry to find a can of beans, a sleeping Kirby, and Easy Mac.  
  
Roy: Wow! A pink marshmallow!  
  
Roy pops Kirby into his mouth, unaware that it was Kirby.  
  
Roy: Hmmmmm...we need to go shopping!  
  
Roy runs into the room where the other smashers are sitting.  
  
Roy: We need to go shopping!  
  
Ganadorf: Why? We still have a can of beans.  
  
Zelda: NOBODY IS EATING ANYMORE BEANS! When I was sleeping with Link last night he kept...um, never mind, but NO MORE BEANS!  
  
C-Falcon: Even if we do have a can of beans, we need to go shopping. My shirts are too big and they don't show off my six pack when I'm doing my victory stance.  
  
Yoshi: My eggs went bad.  
  
Peach: Pikachu ate my turnip.  
  
Pikachu: ( Buuuurrrrrpppp ) Why do I always get blamed for these things?  
  
Link: Well, I guess we're going shopping!  
  
Peach: We'll split up into groups. Roy, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff will go to the Kohl's. Me, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Luigi can go to the Food Lion. Mewtwo, Falco, Zelda, and Ganadorf will go to the Best Buy.  
  
Bowser: What about the rest of us?  
  
Peach: The rest of you can stay home and be the lazy bums you all are.  
  
Bowser: Yay! Hey Pichu, can you hand me the TV remote?  
  
Pichu: Dude, it's right next to you! Get it yourself!  
  
Bowser: ( in a strained voice ) Can't reach....must stop or will use up all TV watching energy!  
  
Pichu: -_- This happens too much.  
  
Peach: Well, see you all in a couple hours!  
  
Dark Link#23: Well, that was the first chapter. Please review, and tell me if I should write another chapter. I'm looking for 5 or more reviews if you want me to continue! ( 


	2. Kirby, Jigglypuff, and inatimate objects...

I don't own SSBM, Kohl's, Best Buy, or Food Lion.  
  
Jigglypuff: Well, we're here!  
  
C-Falcon: Dude, I'm gonna ask the hot chick er, clerk over there where the spandex section is.  
  
C-Falcon: ( walks over to clerk ) Hey, can you direct me to the spandex section?  
  
Clerk: It's over by the baby section.  
  
C-Falcon: I don't see it. Could you show me?  
  
Clerk: No.  
  
C-Falcon: Why not?  
  
Clerk: I'm busy.  
  
C-Falcon: Could you just point me in the direction of where it is?  
  
Clerk: Yeah, up your ass and around the corner! Now GO AWAY!  
  
C-Falcon: Fine, Bitch.  
  
Marth: Wow, Falcon finally found a chick he couldn't get into bed with in 30 seconds!  
  
( this is for you Kirbymcool11! )  
  
Roy: Ugghhh, I feel sick.  
  
Marth: Yeah, the thought really is sickening once you start thinking about it!  
  
Roy: I think I'm gonna hurl!  
  
Marth: It's not that sick Roy!  
  
( Roy runs to the bathroom and chucks up Kirby. )  
  
Kirby: Dude, why'd you eat me!!!???  
  
Roy: So that's where the marshmallow came from!  
  
Mean while, back at C-Falcon,  
  
Falcon: I hope nobody finds out I'm a pervert! I hope nobody sees me in the girl's bathroom!  
  
Dark Link#23: This would be a good time to make somebody walk in, wouldn't it?  
  
Fox: Dude, what are you doing!?!  
  
C-Falcon: Uh, nothing.  
  
Fox: It doesn't look like nothing! Pervert!  
  
C-Falcon: I am not! Hey, what are you doing in here?  
  
Fox: Um, this never happened, let's just get out of here!  
  
They walk out of the bathroom, and meet up with Marth, Roy, Jigglypuff, and Kirby.  
  
Marth: Where'd you come from Fox?  
  
Fox: ???  
  
Kirby: OH MY GOD! Look at all the round balls of pink gum! I think I'm in love!  
  
Kirby runs over to the gum and is soon accompanied by Jigglypuff, who begins to drool over one of the pieces.  
  
Fox: Y'know, instead of dating anything pink and round they should date each other.  
  
Roy: I know what you mean. Remember that time we were at King's Dominion, and they had just repainted the ferris wheel pink?  
  
C-Falcon: Oh god.  
  
Marth: I don't remember that, but I remember when Kirby fell in love with the cotton candy!  
Flashback Kirby was walking along happily, everybody else was in the rest room, so he decided to wander around by himself. Kirby was hungry, so he decided to go to the food area. He then saw the love of his life, a large ball of sugary sweetness that I consider nasty. But what was this some retarded little brat taking a bite out of her? He just couldn't stand it. He nailed that little bugger with his hammer, hard. The smashers were never allowed back in the park, and Kirby had to go through some serious therapy after that incident.  
End of Flashback Marth: That was messed up. ( You thought I was done messing up Kirby! You were wrong! )  
  
DarkLink#23: The next chapter is where they actually buy stuff. I know this chapter wasn't very good, because I'm having a writer's block at the moment, but still REVIEW! 10 more! 


End file.
